wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur/Gallery
Gallery DorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in her debut DorothytheDinosaur-Live.jpg|Dorothy in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. DorothytheDinosaur(Song)2.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" GregandDorothy5.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt-EndCredits.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur" T-Shirt. DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.png|A poster about Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. DorothytheDinosauronDrums.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on Anthony's drum set DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)30.jpg|Dorothy in pilot episode DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|A picture and story book about Dorothy the Dinosaur. DorothytheDinosaur'sCircusAdventure!.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Circus Adventure!" poster DorothyonMidday.jpg|Dorothy on "Midday" DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" DorothyandHenry2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothytheDinosaurandWagstheDog.jpg|Dorothy and Wags PictureofDorothy.jpg|A picture of Dorothy on drum-set from "Big Red Car" DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" end credits DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and the audience DorothytheDinosaurin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in 1997 promo picture. DorothytheDinosaurinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothytheDinosaurinWigglyChristmasPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas DorothyandRosie.png|Dorothy and her teddy bear, Rosie DorothytheDinosaurToy.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur toy DorothyinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" Dorothy'sTail.jpg|Dorothy's tail BabyDorothy.jpg|Dorothy as baby FunnyGreg72.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series DorothytheDinosaurinEarly1998Footage.jpg|Dorothy in 1998 DorothytheDinosaurinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in Yummy Yummy 1998 DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles Big Show DorothytheDinosaurinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" DorothytheDinosaurinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene IntheWiggles'World5.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series DorothytheDinosaurinCGITransition.jpg|A CGI Dorothy the Dinosaur transition DorothyasBaby.jpg|Dorothy as baby in a caveman skit on The Wiggles (TV Series 2). DorothyasBaby2.jpg|Dorothy as baby in the episode "Friends" with full body. Safety36.jpg|Dorothy's legs Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy in her first video DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy and her rose PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in puppet form. DorothytheDinosaurinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World". DorothytheDinosaurinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothytheDinosaurCGIToy.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur toy in CGI DorothytheDinosaurinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" Dorothyin2001.jpg|Dorothy in 2001 picture DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy in New York City DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Dorothy in "Space Dancing". DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CommunityServiceAnnoucement.jpg|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothytheDinosaurinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" DorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Christmas Roses" Dorothy'sSpots.jpg|Dorothy without her spots DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes" DorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheWigglesandDorothyin2005.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in front of "The Wiggles Show" sign on television DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" GorillaDance13.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in "The Little Wiggles". DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy in "Everybody Wiggle!" DorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" DorothytheDinosaurin2006.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2006 video clip. DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|Dorothy and the Cockroaches members DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyinWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggles World DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" I'mDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2007 Dorothyin2007.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" DorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" DorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert Dorothyin2008.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" DorothytheDinosaurinGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy in "Go Bananas!" CartoonDorothyinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Dorothy in in "Wiggle Time" website DorothytheDinosaurinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show" DorothytheDinosaurinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show" end credits DorothyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Waffle" TV Series DorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". DorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.png|Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" Valentine'sDayonSprout.jpg|Dorothy and Barney in "Valentine's Day on Sprout". DorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyinLet'sEat.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat" Dorothyin2010.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|Dorothy and Daryl Somers DorothyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy on "Hey Hey It's Saturday DorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Australia Day Concert" Dorothyin2011.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits DorothyinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Into Health" DorothyinBigBirthday.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Birthday!" DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas with You" DorothyinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Dorothy in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video DancetheOobyDooWigglyAnimation.png|Cartoon Dorothy DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandLachy.jpg|Dorothy and Lachy DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy in "Celebration!" DorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas(Dreamworld).jpg|Dorothy in "The Twelve Days of Chrirstmas" Dreamworld video Dorothyin2012.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off!" DorothyandEmma.jpg|Dorothy and Emma DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon DorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off!" concert Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries